Massacre
Massacre is the twelfth episode of season 13 and the 260th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery At Kadic in Jeremy's room Jeremy was working on how to destroy Sector 6 and X.A.N.A once and for all for good. Aelita soon came in and asked Jeremy what was he doing and Jeremy told her that he may have found a way on how to destroy Sector 6 and X.A.N.A for good and which he had Aelita call the others and tell them about it. Meanwhile in Jeremy's room he was telling the others about what he told Aelita...................................... Jeremy told the others about his idea of how to destroy X.A.N.A and how to destroy Sector 6 he soon said that in order to destroy X.A.N.A Aelita would have to enter the Code: Chimera code yet again to which everyone was shocked and they told Jeremy that it only works on destroying Replika's only not Sectors. Jeremy told them that he has found a Code a very special Code that will allow Aelita to destroy Sector 6 and as for X.A.N.A after destroying Sector 6 they can use the Code: Chimera code again to launch it to kill X.A.N.A once and for all. Ulrich asked if X.A.N.A would let Jeremy and Aelita do that to him and Jeremy told him that it wouldn't be easy since X.A.N.A is more powerful then he was then a year ago. Jeremy also told the others to lets go to Lyoko to Sector 6 so they can get the program ready. Soon Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko and they landed in Sector 6 and Aelita and the others were running to the end of the dome but soon as they got in the core room X.A.N.A has started setting a trap to stop the Warriors and Jeremy soon told them that they have 1 minute to stop the countdown as X.A.N.A was setting more traps and sending Creepers and Mantas after them Jeremy told them to watch out for X.A.N.A and his monsters. Everyone soon started fighting the monsters as they were gonna try to get the end and soon Odd was hit by a Manta and soon he was sent back to earth. Soon everyone was still fighting the monsters but X.A.N.A kept sending more Creepers and Mantas after them whenever the heroes killed them back and fourth. Jeremy soon saw it and told the others of what X.A.N.A was doing he was sending monsters after them to stop their Ultimate Mission from happening and he indeed was so now the heroes have to do something and move quick before it was too late soon William was hit by the Mantas and he was sent back to earth and it was only Ulrich Yumi and Aelita left and Jeremy was wondering will it be too late? Meanwhile in Sector 6 it was only Ulrich Aelita and Yumi now William and Odd are now out Jeremy told them that they were getting close they were almost out Ulrich managed to stop the countdown and soon they got to the end but as the heroes thought they won they were wrong X.A.N.A had sended two destroyer droids behind the heroes at the end of the dome Ulrich managed to kick one off and it fell blowing up at the end. Aelita soon entered the program for Code: Chimera and more destroyer droids showed with Ulrich and Yumi defending Aelita while she was working Jeremy told her to get out of there right now Jeremy was hearing the computer talking for the first time to him she was saying that the program is almost working Jeremy was shocked that the supercomputer was talking to him the first time. Will Jeremy and the others destroy X.A.N.A find out in the next episode of Code Lyoko. Trivia * This is the third time that Code: Chimera has been used. * This marks the first time that the supercomputer is talking to Jeremy and the Lyoko Warriors.